Mi baile
by MariSeverus
Summary: Dumbledore, decide organizar el baile, "Profesor estudiante". Hermione, recibe como pareja, a Severus Snape. ¿Qué baile querrá ejecutar su profesor de pociones? Dedicado a Sayuri Hasekura
1. Chapter 1

Nada es de mari, solo la idea.

**

* * *

**

**_Mi pareja ¿Quién?_**

Hermione negaba con la cabeza, cómo lo hacía Snape, al leer semejante anuncio. El día de, "Baila con un profesor". No podía ser, eso no tenía sentido en lo más mínimo. De todas formas, debían hacerlo por mandato del director. Suspirando, ella se imaginaba sus posibles parejas.

Flitwick, que seguramente, tenía que bailar agachada. Hagrid, que no le alcanzaría nunca, aunque eso ni sonaba mal. McGonagall, que seguro era muy estricta. El profesor Binns, que seguro la traspasaba. Trelawney que le temía a la muerte, al caerse al suelo. O quizás... No, ¡No él!

Severus Snape, no podía convertirse en su pareja. Eso, no tendría ni el sentido, que tenía aquel anuncio. De todas formas, debían reunirse en el comedor.

- Definitivamente, empeoraste- se quejó Snape, mirando a Dumbledore. El anciano director, sonreía ligeramente.

- Será algo educativo. Los profesores, ensayando con sus alumnos.

- Educativo, ¿Para quién?- preguntó Severus, con una expresión de nerviosismo. No iba a bailar con ninguna jovencita. Ni siquiera, con un hombre. Eso menos.

- Te gustará, ya lo sé.

- No puedes saberlo...

- Bueno, si te dijera que la única que no se ha emparejado es...- inspiró y esperó, para mencionar su nombre, como si fuera una gran noticia- Hermione Granger.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Algo más que agregar?

- Que tienen una semana para ensayar su baile.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**_Los primeros ensayos_**

Hermione caminaba hacia la habitación donde solía descansar, el espejo de Oesed. Según Dumbledore, Severus Snape, le esperaba allí dentro. Ella, no se imaginaba la razón, pero no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Le temía a cualquier cosa, que incluyera a Snape. Suspirando, abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro.

- Pase ya, señorita Granger- le dijo el hombre, de la nada y ella, se sobresaltó. Con una sonrisa suave, ella le miró, acariciándose el cabello. Snape, no le correspondió el gesto.

- ¿Qué sucede profesor Snape? ¿Me necesita para algo?

- Será mi pareja en el baile- Hermione iba a contestar, pero Snape, se le adelantaba- ya lo sé, es una idea terrible. Pero, no puedo negarme ante Dumbledore. No dejará de atormentarme hasta que realice esta imbecilidad.

Hermione, no supo qué decir. Con un suspiro suave, miró a su alrededor y se imaginó el tipo de baile. Gótico y no, no era un chiste cruel.

- ¿Y por qué, escogió este lugar para la práctica?

- Por que nadie va a interrumpirnos, ni a incomodarnos con sus burlas tontas.

- ¿Entonces, no está huyendo?

- ¿Huír? De las cicunstancias no se huye, Granger. Suele ser desagradable, pero no se debe huír de ellas.

Hermione no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y asentir en silencio. ¿Qué tipo de baile podrían practicar, ambos? No quiso preguntárselo. Con una sonrisa suave, se imaginó bailando con Snape. Pensamiento peligroso.

- ¿Qué vamos a bailar, profesor?

- Tango- le dijo y Hermione despegó los labios, pero la estupefacción no le permitió seguir. ¿Tango? Ese era el baile, con más contacto físico que ella conocía. Si es que, no habían otros peores a ese.

- ¿Tango, señor?

- Sí, es bastante interesante la capacidad de los bailarines de tango, de utilizar su cuerpo completamente. Lo practicaremos.

¿Qué podía hacer, sino, aceptarlo? No estaba preparada para ningún baile en especia y, mucho menos para algo como el tango.

- No se quede allí parada como tonta, venga ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ser o no ser ¿torpe?_**

Hermione desayunaba con mucha calma, en el comedor. Mientras desayunaba, una misteriosa carta llegaba hasta su mano; de las manos de una chica de Slytherin. Era de primer año y anunciaba, que se la enviaba el profesor Severus Snape.

- Muchas gracias- comentó Hermione, con un bocado de tostada en su boca. La abrió y comenzó a leerla, mientras tragaba.

¡Tenía que ir a la práctica a unas pocas horas de diferencia! Levantó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar citado por el hombre. Mientras caminaba, trataba de esquivar a los curiosos. Sobretodo a Padma, que no dejaba de preguntarle por su profesor pareja. Parecía muy feliz con Firenze.

Suspirando, se adentró en aquel salón vacío y esperó por el hombre. Se sentó en el suelo y se mantuvo allí. Seguramente, estaba en sus clases o le hacía esperar para después reclamarle por su ineptitud. De cualquier manera, era incómodo.

Ella se levantó de golpe, cuando Snape entró en el lugar con un movimiento lento. Ella le dio los buenos días, pero Severus, no le correspondió el gesto. Se preguntaba Hermione, qué iban a hacer en esa práctica. Dejó de preguntárselo, cuando observó al profesor. ¿Por qué no lo notó antes?

No estaba llevando sus típicas túnicas negras, no. Llevaba un pantalón negro y un saco del mismo color. Nada en especial, pero se veía muy bien así. Hermione, dejó de pensar y negó con la cabeza. Snape, la miró sin entender.

- Ahora, quiero que coloque sus manos en mi cadera. Ensayaremos coordinación. Si puede seguirme.

- ¿Es, es... en serio?

- ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

- No...

- Entonces, es enserio.

Ella asintió y colocó sus manos en la cintura del profesor. Snape, comenzó a mover sus pies, de un lado al otro. De todas formas, Hermione, no podía seguirle el ritmo y perdía la concentración.

- ¡Tanto cerebro y ni para bailar le sirve! ¡Deje de leer y haga cosas diferentes!

- ¡Solo he bailado dos veces!

- Sí claro. Con el señor Krum, bailó dos veces.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Cállese y siga el ritmo. Concéntrese.

Hermione quiso seguir hablando, pero el rostro de Snape, anunciaba que no debía. Mientras estaban juntos, su indiscutible aroma a pociones, llegaba hasta sus fosas nadales. Se sentía tan extraña, tan protegida... Negó con la cabeza y trató de concentrarse. Mientras lo intentaba, sin querer, pisó al profesor y se cayó de espaldas. Terminó sentada en el suelo y Snape, a un lado, molesto.

- ¡La gracia, no es lo suyo!

- ¿Y usted qué sabe? ¡Ay!- dijo, soltando un chillido. Snape la miró y se lo imaginó. Una torcedura de tobillo.

- Bien, descalificados por lesión. Es muy bueno; para ser cierto- Le extendió la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse. Hermione lo intentó, pero resbaló de nuevo. Severus, la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y miró en dirección a su pie derecho.

- Vaya que es torpe. La llevaré a la enfermería.

- ¿Pero como si yo...? ¡hey, hey!- dijo, cuando el profesor la cargaba- ¡profesor Snape!


	4. Chapter 4

Problemas con mis padres. Contesto luego. Besos.

* * *

**_Seguimos en competencia_**

Severus Snape daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la enfermería, mientras Poppy miraba el tobillo lastimado de Hermione. Para cuando terminaba, Severus Snape, creía que le descontaría una cantidad tal de puntos, que ella los debería en los suscesivos años escolares. Con un suspiro, Poppy les indicaba que podían inscribirse aún.

- ¿Inscri qué?- preguntó ella con confusión. Severus, hizo una mueca de desdén.

- Al profesor Dumbledore, le pareció creativo que nos inscribiésemos y audicionásemos.

- Ya... Oséase, que tenemos que participar para clasificar.

- Más o menos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se preguntó, en qué tremendo lío había ido a parar. Sin mucho que hacer, cojeó hasta su despacho y se detuvo en la primera silla que encontró. Snape se inclinó y observó su pierna lastimada. No les tomaría mucho, regresar a la normalidad. Aún, había tiempo para inscribirse.

Mientras caminaban, observaron una gran cantidad de estudiantes, que estaban reunidos. Neville, estaba junto a la profesora Sprout y parecía que harían una obra sobre las plantas. Ron, se reía por lo bajo y su pareja, el profesor Flitwick, le miraba con atención. La que se rió, fue ella.

Harry, estaba con la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Estaba apenado, mientras la mujer le acomodaba los lentes y los limpiaba con su túnica. ¡Hasta Minerva, tenía que participar! parvati, estaba feliz con la profesora Trelawney, que predecía un desastre. Padma, con Firenze y Lavander Brown con la profesora Sinistra.

Ninguno habló. Severus ladeó la cabeza, para mirar a Dumbledore como jurado y a Hagrid, que hacía pareja con Draco. No podía el chico, estar más enfadado. La naturaleza del semigigante; era el ser torpe en demasía.

- Bueno, nuestro turno debe ser pronto- dijo el hombre con desdén- espero que se acabe pronto. Me quiero ir a dormir y salir de esta estupidéz.

- ¿No está nervioso? ¡Apenas ensayamos!

- Créame, no necesitamos tanta práctica.

Harry y Minerva, seguían. El baile era muy sosegado debido a la edad de la mujer. Dumbledore, aplaudía y Severus, soltó un comentario mal intencionado. "Pronto, se casará con ella. Lo sé"

El baile que más aplausos arrancaba era justamente, el baile floral de Neville y la profesora Sprout. Seguían Luna y la Sra. Hooch. Un baile artístico que confundió a algunos y Snape, comenzaba a creer que Dumbledore; todo lo aplaudía.

El turno de ellos, llegó muy pronto. Bailarían Salsa, aunque Hermione no tenía ni la mínima idea de como iba a ser. Había bailado con su padre una vez, pero no ese tipo de música. Bien, perderían.

- Sújetese de mí- dijo Snape y ella, negó fuertemente.

- Perderemos.

- Solo sujétese...

Eso hizo ella y la música daba comienzo. Bien, Snape era un gran bailarín y no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Sin embargo, algo curioso pasaba con ella. ¡Podía sentir el ritmo y seguirle los pasos!

- ¡Estoy bailando!

- Claro que está bailando. Por que yo estoy bailando.

- No entiendo.

- Luego se lo explicaré...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Número cuatro_**

Hermione seguía sin entender, por qué estaban bailando. Con un gemido de asombro, observaba las piruetas que estaba haciendo con el hombre y lo apretados que estaban a la hora de bailar. Su enrojecimiento, era tal, que podría lucir como el cabello de Ginny. Sobretodo; al final. Severus, sostuvo su pierna, desnuda y su mano sostenía uno de sus glúteos; bajo la falda. Hermione tembló cuando su mano estaba próxima a su ropa interior. Evitó su mirada, pero Snape no estaba al pendiente de eso.

- ¡Bravo!- dijo Gilderoy y Snape, se preguntó de donde había salido. Dumbledore, se levantó a aplaudirles, junto a Minerva. Ambos, respiraban agitadamente como si hubiesen corrido por largas horas o como si; se hubiesen levantado de la cama. Juntos. Bien, eso pensaba el cerebro hormonal; de Hermione.

- ¡Estupendo!- dijo Gilderoy.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Snape, sosteniendo a Hermione, para que colocara sus pies en el suelo. O uno de ellos. El hombre, le miró con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¡Soy juez en la competencia! ¡Clasifican; sin duda alguna!

Hermione, 0bservó a Snape, atónita. ¡Tenía que explicarle, cómo habían logrado bailar sin siquiera haber ensayado lo suficiente! Una vez afuera de aquel escenario, ella comenzó a caminar a su lado. ¡Tenía que saberlo!

- ¿Cómo...?

- Un hechizo. Le di a sus pies, un poco de vida.

- Pero yo nunca ¡lo vi!...

- Y yo no se lo iba a enseñar. Pero ahora, practicarás y practicarás. Así, sea con un perchero. No quiero recurrir a más trucos.

Hermione asintió, observando el número que les habían indicado. No podía estar más feliz de haber conseguido algo; que no fuese por estudiar. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo vergüenza por bailar junto a Snape. Sobretodo por que...

- Ni una palabra, de por donde la sostuve- le indicó Snape y le trancó la puerta en la cara. Ella, suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común.

- ¡Esplendoroso!- dijo Ginny quien también, sostenía su número.

- Sí, estuvo muy bueno- mencionó Neville.

- No, creo que fue suerte- respondió ella apenada- El profesor Snape.

- ¡El profesor Snape baila...dios mío!- dijeron las gemelas Parvati- ¡Un maestro!

- Ya sabemos en qué usa sus ratos libres; aparte de fastidiar- sentenció Ron con una mofa. Ella le miró con seriedad.

- Será mejor que dejes de burlarte... Piernas cortas


	6. Chapter 6

**_¿Sesión de...?_**

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, cuando Severus Snape le había dado una nueva tarea a seguir. Tenía que practicar mucho, y en todas partes. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. No iba a practicar enfrente de ellos ¿O sí?

Continuó mirando con mucha calma, a la espera de que el salón de su casa, quedase vacío. Como eso no sucedía, decidió practicar en otra parte. Salió hasta donde nadie pudiera verla. Cerca del calamar gigante. Con una sonrisa suave, caminó con felicidad. ¿Quién se iba a enterar que estaba practicando allí?

Pues la sorpresa que no esperaba ver, la vio. Severus Snape, estaba practicando en el campo. Junto al calamar gigante. ¡Eso era digno de ver! Ladeó la cabeza, cuando estuvo oculta cerca de unos árboles y continuó mirando la práctica. Mientras observaba, resbaló con una raíz y Severus dejó de bailar, para mirar hacia ese lugar en cuestión. Creyó ver hojas, pero no, era el cabello de Granger, estaba seguro.

- Salga de allí- le dijo, con un suspiro de incomodidad- ya sé que está allí, oculta.

Hermione, salió con los nervios a todo dar. Miró a Snape, que estaba muy enfadado por su repentina intromisión. Sin embargo, no parecía incómodo con que ella le mirase bailar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ya había bailado con ella. Por supuesto, que no se sentía incómodo.

- Ahora, como castigo, bailará conmigo.

- ¡Pero señor, no he ensayado y...!

- Bailará conmigo...- demandó él, con una ceja arqueada. Hermione, asintió sin decir algo más y tomó la mano que le ofrecían.

El baile del tango, debía estar muy bien pulido. Sin quererlo, Hermione le pisaba los pies al profesor una y otra vez. Severus, acudía a su paciencia de mortífago- miembro de la orden- soporta Albus.

- Granger, córtese esos dos pies izquierdos- dijo, cuando los suyos propios estaban hartos de montarla sobre ellos para guiarla.

- No tengo dos pies izquierdos...- dijo ella en voz baja. Severus, se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, dos oídos izquierdos ¿mejor?

Ella, se sonrojó y decidió tomar su mano otra vez y demostrarle que tendría la fuerza para bailar y no con sus libros, como se burlaba Ronald. Snape, sorprendido, decidió seguir su trope baile y retrocedía ante sus imperiosos pasos. Con un movimiento raudo, resbalaba con una raíz y se caía al suelo. Por supuesto, se llevaba a la odiosa sabelotodo con él. Hermione, le miró nerviosa cuando estaba en el suelo, sobre el hombre. Se afincó para levantarse, pero su mano estaba en su entrepierna y sostuvo más de lo que debió.

- ¡Granger...! ¡No haga... eso!- se quejó Snape y Hermione se apoyó una vez más.

- ¿Qué cosa estoy haciendo?

- ¡Eso de agarrarse de allí!

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Saque su mano de mi pantalón en este instante!

- ¡No está dentro de su...! ¡Oh cielos!- dijo, y enseguida retiró su mano- ¿Le...le du..?

- ¡No se atreva!

- ¿Le apreté mucho...?- dijo ella, sonrojada.

- ¡Necesitará práctica! _y yo, seguramente una entrepierna nueva_


	7. Chapter 7

Los capítulos viejos de este fic, son cortos en sí. Luego vienen los largos, paciencia ^^. Gracias por todo.

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

**_Mis pies izquierdos y Neville_**

Hermione, estaba harta de fracasar. Con un gemido de frustración, comenzaba a creerse, que Snape tenía razón en cuanto a sus pies. ¡Eran dos pies izquierdos! ¡Dos oídos ixquierdos! ¡Dos brazos izquierdos! En media hora, ya había destrozado gran parte de sus cosas y las había dejado caer al suelo. ¡No tenía madera para bailar!

Con un gesto de desesperación, lo intentaba una y otra vez, sin cansarse. Suspirando e inspirando, volvía a ensayar la caída en el tango. Por supuesto, le salía muy bien, puesto que vivía cayéndose como tonta. Mientras intentaba pensar, salió a caminar y observó a Snape en un aula vacía, cuando por casualidad daba con él. Practicaba de una forma esplendorosa. Y esa, no era forma de describirlo a él. ¡Ese hombre tenía un gran talento! Tenía que saber por qué bailaba tan bien.

- Bailes de Albus Dumbledore- dijo, con convicción- Es por eso, que sé bailar y es por eso, que usted irá a todos y a cada uno. Ensayará en ellos y aprenderá lo que no puede entender, usando a su pareja.

- ¡Pero Ron, baila peor que un bailarín confundido!

- No entendí su analogía, pero tendrá que buscar pareja e irse a bailar al gran salón.

- No bailaré con Ronald Weasley.

- Pues, búsquese otra pareja. Tiene dos días, para hacerlo.

Hermione suspiró y asintió en silencio. Sí, necesitaba encontrar una nueva pareja con urgencia. No podía pedírselo a Harry, por que seguramente, Ginny ya lo había hecho. Con una sonrisa suave, ella imaginaba a su amiga, peleándose por Harry. Descartó esa idea.

Mientras pensaba, Neville entraba calmadamente a la sala común. Al verla, sonrió y le saludó con un gesto de su mano. Suspirando, ella seguía dándose con una pared en la cabeza, suavemente. ¿Con quién iba? ¿Con quién?

- Oye Hermione, ¿vas al baile?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Solo quería saberlo. ¿Irás con Ron?

- No lo sé. ¿Con quién irás tú?

- Pues aún no lo decido. En realidad, aún no recibo invitaciones...

Hermione asintió y siguió pensando en su tópico, cuando su mente se detuvo y su sistema maquinó una respuesta de acción inmediata. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Si iba con Neville, hasta... hasta...¡Bailaría mejor! Suspirando, con el aire atorado en su garganta, ella le detuvo antes de que subiera las escaleras. Con una mano en su pecho, le pidió que fuera al baile con ella. Neville, estaba confundido.

- ¿Y Ron?

- No tengo ganas de ir con él. ¿Quieres venir conmigo entonces?

- Sí, por supuesto- dijo el chico, colorado como un nabo.

- Buena táctica, Granger. Estudiar al enemigo- confesó Snape- mirarás sus pasos y me dirás, qué hace.

- ¿No lo verá usted en el gran comedor?

- Sí, pero es para que aprendas algo y no seas tan cabeza dura- musitó Snape, distraído, mirando los ensayos de pociones.

- ¿Cómo me llamó?

- Cabeza dura, cabeza dura, cabeza dura. ¿Ahora tus oídos izquierdos, se taparon?

Hermione quiso replicar, pero era innecesario. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus la observaba irse, furiosa. Sin duda, ella iba a aprender a bailar. Y si Neville, tenía que ser su maestro, pues lo sería.


	8. Chapter 8

**_¿Bailando yo?_**

Severus esperaba, que esas tácticas, motivaran a hermione. O si no, simplemente la motivaría a los golpes. Con un suspiro y una sonrisa sarcástica, observaba a su "bailarina", con un vestido, abierto al frente, en sus piernas. Su estudiante, bueno, ella era hermosa al final de cuentas. Con una sonrisa suave y nerviosa, ella estaba epserando el veredicto.

- Bien, ¿Cuándo debe verse con Longbottom?

- Debería estar por llegar- indicó ella, mirando el reloj en el despacho de Snape. Severus asinrió y la mandó a salirse del lugar. Ella, miraba por los pasillos, hasta que Neville apareció. Estaba coloraod y daba la impresión, de que había corrido mucho.

- Lo lamento Hermione- le dijo- es que mis zapatos no estaban. Los habían ocultado de nuevo. No sé por qué, me gastan tantas bromas.

- Descuida, llevo poco tiempo de esperar.- sonrió ella, estirando su brazo para que lo tomara- ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Y Ron?

- Ron no tiene nada que ver en esto. En realidad, si quería venir conmigo al baile, bien pudo invitarme. ¿No crees?

- No lo sé.

Ron, se había cansado de esperar po la tarjeta de Hermione. Sin otra cosa que hacer, pensó en irse solo hacia el baile. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer, más que eso? Con Harry, bajó las escaleras y se preparó para darle una buena crítica a Hermione. Bueno, tal vez como era tan torpe al bailar, no querría presentarse. Y seguro se quedaba con sus amados libros, que seguramente bailaban también.

Mientras entraban, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Para cuando Hermione, miró a su alrededor, notó la extraña disposición de cada una de las parejas. Gilderoy, sostenía su varita y la hacía sonar muy fuerte.

- ¡Bienvenidos, a la segunda etapa de la completencia de baile!- dijo y todos los estudiantes, incluso los profesores parejas, hicieron un enorme "¿¡Qué!" y luego un "¡Ahh!" en queja. Se suponía que descansarían. Ron, divisó a Hermione con Neville y sintió su sangre arder, como nunca. ¡Eso era traición!

- Estudiantes- anunció Gilderoy- bailarán una pieza al estilo libre, con su pareja escogida por ustedes, al azar. Tienen veinte minutos por pareja.

Snape se dio con una mano, en la frnete. Hermione no podría bailar con Neville. Él, era muy experto en esa clase de cosas. Se le notaba, aparte de que se le notaba que apestaba para pociones.

- La pareja que pierda, será eliminada del concurso.

- ¡No puede ser!- chilló Hermione- ¡No puede ser!- miró a Neville, que suspiraba nervioso. Con una sonrisa a medias, trató de hacerle calmar. Pero ella, ella estaba peor que él- ¡Dios mío, ¿Qué hago?- se dijo para sí misma.

- ¿Lista, Hermione?- preguntó Neville, tragando con fuerza. Hermione asintió en silencio y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Snape. Éste estaba tranquilo en su puesto.

_"Si me haces perder, Granger. Juro que te haré la vida a cuadritos_


	9. Chapter 9

Están llenos de errores por todos lados U.U. Debo corregir estos capítulos.

Mari.

* * *

**_Te salvo el trasero, Granger_**

¡Bailar estilo libre, si ella no bailaba! Severus tragó fuertemente y miró a Albus, que sonreía con felicidad. ¡Si pudiera, uno de esos días! ¡Maldición! Estaban en dificultades. Suspirando, Hermione trataba de no desmayarse.

- ¡Comiencen!- chilló Gilderoy y Severus, alzó la cabeza para no mirar.

Hermione y Neville eran los más lentos. Neville era un buen bailarín, pero Hermione era toda una torpeza. Bueno, ni tiempo para practicar habían tenido. Con un suspiro, Snape pensaba que moriría, mirando eso. Dumbledore y Gilderoy, calificaban a las parejas. Neville, se ponía nervioso. ¡Hermione le haría perder!

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? ¿Por qué no bailas como en la segunda ronda?

- Es que... ¡Es que me duele el tobillo! ¡Practiqué mucho con Snape!

- ¡Pero tienes que hacer algo, o nos descalificarán!

- ¡Eso intento!- mintió ella. Severus decidió que se sentaría a esperar el veredicto. Ginny bailaba con Harry, y Draco bailaba con Pansy Parkinson. No estaba de más decir, que no se llevaban ni en el baile. Ron, era otro caso.

El baile se hacía exasperante en todo sentido. No se acababa y Snape, iba a perder la paciencia. Hermione, perdería la vergüenza y Neville, el poco color que le quedaba. Cuando pensaba que nada podía ser peor, el tiempo se acababa y comenzaría el jurado. Los jóvenes se soltaron y uno que otro, le encantaba estar abrazado de su "pareja". Tal era el caso de Percy y de su novia que casualmente, habían terminado juntos. Bueno, eso lo habían predispuesto así, aunque Ginny solo sacara la lengua en señal de asco.

- Bien, parejas, es hora de decidir.- sonrió Gilderoy con mucha felicidad. Severus, comenzaba a quitarse la mano del rostro.

- Creo que estamos mal- dijo Hermione, intentando respirar. Neville no dijo nada, le había pisado los pies como veinte veces.

- Estaremos decidiendo, así que esperen aquí y... ¡Diviértanse!

- ¡Claro!- se quejó Ron, dejándose caer en una silla- ¡Claro!

Gilderoy entró con mucha calma en su oficina de "elección" y colocó sus anotaciones en la mesa. Severus sabía, que debía hacer algo. Claro, Hermione ni había practicado y ya quería bailar. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que tomar acciones. Era la última vez que le salvaría el trasero a Hermione.

- Bien, es hora de corregir esto- dijo Gilderoy, Severus caminaba hacia él, con lentitud. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Debía sabotearlo, de alguna forma. Claro, usar su persuación, para asustarlo. Con una sonrisa de malicia, continuó acercándose. Gilderoy, comenzaba a darse la vuelta, cuando Snape ya estaba detrás de él, a un palmo.

- Se...Severus...- dijo, mirándolo con nerviosismo- ¿Qué...qué haces aquí?- le preguntó y Snape, sonrió con mucha calma.

- Hay algo que tenemos que discutir- dijo, suavemente y Gilderoy no lo miró- algo muy importante- indicó, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio. Gilderoy intentó hablar, pero el miedo lo traicionó.

- ¿Ah sí, qué...? ¿Qué cosa...?- dijo, tartamudeando y Snape, inclinó más su rostro, para que su voz, se escuchara cerca de su oído y él, pudiera mirar las hojas en la mesa.

- Algo... importante- le susurró y el hombre, se paralizó. Buscó la hoja de Neville y Hermione y con una pluma, hizo unos ajustes. Botarían a otra pareja, pero no a Hermione. Neville, bueno, ya lo sacarían después- escucha con atención...- dijo, como si suspirara y aquel hombre no contestó.

- ¿Qué...cosa?- dijo, temblando ligeramente.

- Solo... escucha...- le dijo y pudo jurar que ese hombre iba a tocarlo. Retrocedió a tiempo- Nos veremos en la cena, supongo- dijo, sin más y salió del lugar. ¡Mataría a Hermione, si después de eso, sucedía algo peor! Al menos, tenía la información que necesitaba y todo, estaba en orden.


	10. Chapter 10

**_¡Nos ponemos en cintura!_**

Severus ese día, estaba dispuesto a reñirle por todo. Caminaba con libros sobre la cabeza, para mantener la postura. Intentaba seguir el ritmo de la música e incluso, trataba de seguirle el ritmo a él. El tango se complicaba, conforme Snape añadía nuevos movimientos al estilo. Ella, ladeaba la cabeza y esperaba que terminara de escoger los pasos.

- Ahora, inténtelo- le dijo y ella, suspirando, intentó girar como él. Se resbaló como tonta y Snape, la contempló con rabia- ¡No!

Hermione lo intentó más y más, pero siempre era lo mismo. Se caía y se levantaba, se levantaba y se caía. Ya comenzaba a hartarlo de una forma muy "antinatural". Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y le miró con vergüenza.

- Lo siento señor, lo estoy intentando.

- ¡No intenta nada!- le gritó y Hermione, se encogió en su puesto. Con mucho temor, intentó hacerlo nuevamente. Severus, la sostuvo con fuerza de su cuerpo y la apretó contra sí. Se movía violentamente por la pista de baile improvisada y la obligaba a moverse. En su turno, Hermione se resbaló y él, le cayó encima.

- Ah...- dijo, cuando había chocado con el suelo. Ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo y Snape, inspiró.

- ¿Está bien, Granger?

- Sí, solo que...- dijo y miró hacia abajo- Profesor...No quiero sonar fastidiosa, pero...¿Dónde tiene su mano?

- ¿De qué habla?

- Sí, por que siento dos de sus dedos en algo que no voy a decir...

Snape bajó la vista y notó que tenía una de sus manos, dentro de la falda de Hermione. Rápidamente la retiró y la miró. Ella también le miró, roja de la vergüenza. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un corto tiempo, luego él, se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Por sus torpezas, pasa eso. Ahora, tendrá que ensayar el doble- dijo, recuperando el aliento.

- ¿El doble?

- Sí, el doble...

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Ahora!


	11. Chapter 11

**_¡Conga! I_**

Hermione suspiraba, sus pies la estaban matando. Tenía que seguir practicando, día tras día. Severus Snape, estaba muy molesto y cada vez que la veía, se lo recordaba. Estaba practicando y practicando. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para los amigos. Estaba allí, en una habitación a oscuras.

- Hermione sigue practicando- dijo Ginny, tomando el volante de la cartelera de su casa común- El baile temático de hoy es la conga.

Hermione suspiró al escuchar la noticia, de boca de Ginny. Conga...Ni siquiera tenía idea de como se bailaba. Se imaginó el rostro de Snape al pensar en lo que debían hacer y sintió un poco de miedo. Las cosas iban a complicarse muy pronto. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba su pareja?

Pues la respuesta la obtuvo muy pronto. Severus entraba con mucha prisa, colocando la música en el suelo y sosteniendo su mano con violencia. Ella ya estaba cansada de bailar, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar su petición.

- Estoy muy cansada ya...- suspiraba ella, pero Snape seguía moviéndose. Debían aprender el baile- además, es temático y necesitamos un disfráz.

- No necesitamos un estúpido atuendo. Concursaremos sin eso.

- ¡Pero el volante dice que lo necesitamos!- se quejó Hermione y Snape, negó con la cabeza. Ella le miró con incredulidad y se detuvo. La música cesaba y ella, simplemente intentaba, sentir sus adoloridos pies.

- Duelen demasiado.

- Y le dolerán más- dijo él, sosteniéndola, cuando estuvieran muy juntos en aquel baile. Exhaustos, sudorosos... Algo que podía ser visto como indecoroso en algunos sentidos. Claro, si tenían una mente muy malpensada.

- Profesor, no quiero volver a incomodarle...Pero...¿No debería estar sosteniendo mi pierna?

Severus bajó la vista y notó que una vez más, tenía la mano bajo la falda de ella. Con un movimiento lento, sacó la mano de allí y Hermione le miró. Su cuerpo entero, estaba a merced de su profesor. Se sentía tan extraño.

- Tenemos que seguir practicando- indicó Snape, carraspeando y moviendo la cabeza hacia otra dirección, cuando ella se acomodaba la falda, sonrojada.

- Sí, señor...Tenemos que seguir.


	12. Chapter 12

__

_Recuerden, los viejos caps son muy cortos en comparación con los nuevos. Saludos._

**__**

_El fin de semana corregiré los errores garrafales que tiene._

_

* * *

_

**_¡Conga! II_**

A la siguiente sesión de práctica, Severus Snape ya estaba en el lugar. Hermione se había levantado tarde, ensayando los pasos a seguir. Neville parecía muy entretenido también. Toda la escuela. Bailaban por los pasillos, bailaban por todas partes. Eso parecía una enorme obra de teatro. Comenzaba a dar miedo.

Severus ladeó la cabeza, hacia la cansada Hermione, que entraba con mucho desánimo en el salón de prácticas. Inspiró en silencio y caminó hacia ella, mientras soltaba su mochila. Hermione iba a mencionar algo que sonaba a: "Buenos días", pero simplemente pegó un brinco, cuando Snape estuvo detrás de ella, con sus manos sobre su hombro. Eso comenzó a preocuparle, por el simple hecho de que...

Snape no tocaba a nadie de esa forma. A nadie, de ninguna forma. ¿Por qué la estaba tocando? Comenzaba resultar inquietante, pensar en razones.

- Está muy tensa- dijo y Hermione se preguntó por qué era. Si no había sido por las innumerables prácticas o por sus gritos. Cualquiera de las dos formas servía- necesita relajar la musculatura.

- Estoy bien- dijo y se separó de él- calentaré.

Al primer calentamiento, ya se había doblado algo. Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, Severus negó con la cabeza y un suspiro.

- Está perfecta y lesionada.

- Solamente fue un accidente- dijo ella con una sonrisa a medias- me pondré a bailar, ahora mismo.

Intentó moverse, pero el tobillo protestó, una vez más. Con un quejido audible, Severus negó con la cabeza y la apartó de la pista de baile, que habían improvisado. Nuevamente, ella retrasaba todo el ensayo.

- Solo míreme.

Hermione asintió y juró que verlo, era una experiencia por demás, tranquilizadora. Nunca se había embelezado tanto, con verlo bailar. Seguramente, era todo un maestro en el arte de conquistar a las mujeres, con eso.

La tenía a ella, muy maravillada.

- ¿Ha aprendido algo?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

- No, nada. ¿Qué carajo hace mirándome así?

- Dijo que lo mirara bailar.

- Pero no así, como tonta. Como si yo fuera Weasley y usted, babeara por él.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Preste atención, tenemos que ensayar y queda poco tiempo. No permitiré más sobornos a Gilderoy, por usted.


End file.
